Ground (type)
The Ground type (Japanese: じめんタイプ Ground type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable s who specialize in Ground-type are Giovanni of Viridian City, Bertha of the , Clay of Driftveil City, and Island Kahuna Hapu of Poni Island. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Ground-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Ground-type Pokémon are immune to . Generation II onwards Ground-type Pokémon are immune to damage from the weather condition. Characteristics Defense Ground-type Pokémon are not damaged by sandstorms, and are immune to attacks. Offense Ground is the only type super effective against , and is super effective against five types in total, tying with for the most super effective matchups. Because Ground is so useful offensively and resisted by so few types, Ground often provides good coverage when combined with another type of attack. It does particularly well when combined with , as Ice's strong matchups include and . Ground attacks cannot hit Pokémon under the effect of or , though all Pokémon lose their immunity to Ground when they are grounded (such as by , , or ). Further, most Ground-type Pokémon can learn Rock-type moves (mainly those available via TM such as ) to check Flying-types, along with Bug-types and Ice-types. Contest properties In s, Ground-type moves are typically moves. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 65 Ground-type Pokémon or 8.1% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Ground-type in at least one of their forms), making it the 9th most common type. Pure Ground-type Pokémon |} Half Ground-type Pokémon Primary Ground-type Pokémon |} Secondary Ground-type Pokémon |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Ground type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Ground-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Ground-type move, uses a Ground-type move, is sent out against a Ground-type opponent, is holding a Ground Memory, or is holding an Earth Plate or Groundium Z. Exclusive Abilities Only Ground-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Items In the TCG Due to the decreased amount of types in the TCG, Ground-type Pokémon are generally listed as Pokémon. Ground-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to and with a resistance to the type. Fighting-type Pokémon are strong against , and Pokémon, whilst some and Pokémon can resist the Fighting type. Trivia * Generation I introduced the most Ground-type Pokémon of any Generation, with 14, and Generation VI introduced the fewest, with two. * Generation I introduced the most Ground-type moves of any Generation, with six, and Generations and introduced the fewest, with two each. * Generation VI is the only Generation to not introduce a pure Ground-type Pokémon. * In the anime, Ground-type Pokémon's immunity to attacks is treated inconsistently, sometimes upheld and sometimes ignored. The anime (in particular Showdown at Pewter City) also implies that Ground's immunity to Electric has a limit depending on the voltage, as Brock's Onix, when first fighting Pikachu, was completely unaffected by Pikachu's electricity, but in the rematch, Pikachu's electric attacks, having been boosted at an abandoned hydroelectric plant, were giving Onix a noticeable degree of pain, although it still was not enough to completely incapacitate it, as well as environmental factors (such as water being sprayed on it). * Each type that resists is weak to Ground, and vice versa. * More Pokémon are immune to Ground-type moves than any other type, as both Pokémon and Pokémon are immune to Ground. * Ground is the only type in the Generation II games and their remakes that a notable Trainer does not specialize in. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=じめん (地面) Jimen |zh_yue=地面 Deihmín 地上 Deihseuhng |zh_cmn=地面 Dìmiàn 地上 Dìshàng |cs=Zemní |da=Jord |nl=Grond |fi=Maa |fr=Sol |de=Boden |el=Εδάφους Edáfous |he=אדמה Adama |hi=ज़मीनी Zameeni |hu=Föld |id=Tanah |it=Terra |ko=땅 Ttang |ms=Darat |no=Grund Jord |pl=Ziemny |pt_br=Terrestre Solo Terra |pt_eu=Terra |ro=Pământ |ru=Земля Zemlya |es=Tierra |sv=Mark Jord |th=ดิน Din |vi=Đất |tr=Yer }} de:Boden es:Tipo tierra fr:Sol it:Terra ja:じめん zh:地面（属性）